The Psyco Team
by Chrystyaane
Summary: What if the psyco rangers were really good, just put under a spell by Astronema? And what if Red psyco fell in love with Cassie and they had a kid? And what if that kid had a power that Grumm wants? Kat's her adoptive aunt, but how does she know Sky?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Ranger**

**Chapter One**

"Rangers, there's been a development," Kruger started, pausing before continuing. "Kat, will you explain."

"Yes, sir. As you know, many Felinians are unable to have children, my sister and her mate included. They died recently. Leaving behind an adopted daughter."

"Kat, I'm sorry," Sydney said softly.

"It's okay Sydney. I'll be gone for the amount of time it takes to mourn according to our ways. Then we'll be returning."

"Well...wait. Did you say 'we'?" Jack asked, catching the wording.

"My niece was adopted as a toddler. She's originally from Earth, and my sister and her mate wished that if anything happened to them, that she be given to my care, on Earth. They thought that they'd be around at least until she was old enough to have a...crush...traditionally."

"So there's going to be a kid running around S.P.D.?" Sky asked, a little uncomfortable with the idea.

"She's a child according to our customs, but in human years she's about your age."

"Kat leaves at 1500. It's going to be informal, so say your good-byes before then. Dismissed."

"Kat, how long do the mourning rituals last?" Kruger questioned when the Rangers left the bridge.

"About a week. My niece was put in charge of the burial. That was a bit surprising, because Mom should've been the one."

"Was it her or your father who's in the nursing home?"

"Oh, it's both now. That would be a good reason."

"I wish you luck Kat. From what Command said, she's a handful."

"She's always behaved for me. She should especially since..."

(1500--docking bay)

"See ya Kat," Z said, hugging her good-bye.

"Sorry about what happened," Bridge said, looking down.

"It could've happened to anyone. I'll see you when we return."

As the ship took off, Sky couldn't help but have a feeling that when Kat and her niece returned, life around the base was going to change dramatically.

He didn't know how right he was...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"There it is!" Syd said as she looked for the ship that was bringing Kat and her mysterious niece back. When it landed and the docking platform extended, they saw Kat in the opening doorway-holding the arm of a clearly reluctant to depart human girl. "That must be her niece. Who picked her clothes by the way?" Syd asked as she saw that it seemed to be an imitation leather trench coat that the girl was wearing.

"Interesting," Commander Kruger said as the duo approached. "That's the garb of the warrior class. A highly trained, elite force that puts SPD to shame."

"Commander."

"Dr. Manx."

"May I introduce my niece, Lana Olivet."

"Welcome to SPD Lana. These are the current rangers that form b-squad."

"Red ranger: Jack , blue ranger: Skyler Tate, green ranger: Bridge Carson, yellow ranger: Elizabeth 'Z' Delgato, pink ranger: Sydney Drew," she automatically said in a voice that let those nearby know that she had been a very important warrior.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked, a guarded tone in his voice.

She stared at him icily. "Felinia isn't that much of a backwater planet that we don't get information regarding S.P.D. recruits. Several were adopted by Felinians. Not to mention Commander Birdie mentioned it. In passing," she added almost smiling with a savageness that caused even Bridge to back away.

"You failed to mention that detail," Kat said in a tone that left no question that she resented it.

"It wasn't exactly at the top of my to-do list then," she responded in a nonchalant manner. Kat sighed in a way that said she was trying to keep her tongue in check.

"You didn't mention that your niece was a member of the warrior class," Kruger stated as they all walked into the command center and headed to the sleeping quarters area.

"I'd forgotten until I had already left. Who chose the room by the way?"

"I did," Syd said, causing Kat and Lana to stop dead in their tracks. "What?"

"On second thought, why don't you guys show her around. And since I know she hasn't eaten since we left Felinia, do you mind stopping by the cafeteria?"

"Sure. Come on, the bridge is this way," Z said as she led a slightly pale Lana and confused team of Rangers away.

"Is something wrong?"

"If I'm right, then Syd thought that my niece was a very little girl and probably made the main colour of the decor pink. That's one of the last colors her room is even considered when being thought out."

"Then it is a slight problem," Kruger said as the door opened.

"Oh, dear..."


End file.
